Estancia en Ganancia
by FaintNeedles
Summary: Un trato que no puedes rechazar... Tres meses, un desconocido, y la felicidad dos puertas a la derecha. [HoroxRen][Yaoi][Romance].


Cruzó la calle despreocupado, sabiendo que ya estando del otro lado le sería mucho más fácil librarse de la lluvia.

Era un día nublado, como muchos otros de otoño, y curiosamente la primera lluvia del año, que dejaba todas las calles desiertas, y ya por si, a un peli azul vuelto un pañuelo húmedo que hacía lo posible por mantener caliente el pan que cargaba entre sus brazos, que por mera casualidad, también estaba empapado.

Llegó a su departamento, a pasos de terminar congelado fuera de su puerta y entró intentando de mojar el piso lo menos posible. Trató de prender las luces de la sala, que no prendieron nunca y llegó a tientas a la cocina a dejar la masa húmeda (el anteriormente nombrado pan) para buscar velas. Y aunque su búsqueda fue inútil, sintió como su sala ya no estaba tan oscura.

.- ¿Tsuja?, ¿ya... ya llegaste? – llamó. Caminó de nuevo hasta su sala, más relajado, pero nunca vio a la nombrada - ¿Oyaji?

OoO Estancia en Ganancia OoO 

.- ¿Congelar?.

.- errr... si, yo... eso creo que fue lo que dije – murmuró con infantil miedo.

.- ¡¿Congelar!?.

Tragó saliva como pudo – si, pero... esto fue por una buena causa, jeje – risa nerviosa – es una larga historia, comienza con un perro, un niño, una piedra y... y bueno, sigue hasta el momento que congelo y ambos estamos aquí, sentados, solos, hablando civilizadamente, sin necesidad alguna de gritar... ni de hacer ninguna locura ¿no?.

.- no.

.- ¿O... Oyaji?

El hombre se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba un poco y acariciaba su larga barba negra. Era un hombre grande, imponente, grueso, macizo, alto, de tez trigueña y ojos oscuros, así como todo su cabello, vestido de terno... verdaderamente una personalidad atemorizante. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cigarrete grueso color café (un puro), lo encendió y comenzó a expulsar humo como chimenea.

El peli azul se quedo estático ante el acto del hombre (comenzar a fumar), lo que solo podía significar dos cosas; su madre estaba embarazada... o estaba en problemas - ¿se te antoja un poco de leche?... por que si quieres puedo ir a comprar, el marcado, queda...

.- ¿te parece que estoy aquí como para tomarme un vaso de leche?

.- no...

.- ¡bien dicho!... no estoy aquí para tomar ningún mísero vaso de leche, o de agua, vino, bebida, ni café, ni de nada – hizo pausa - ¿congelaste?.

.- si, pero mira – comenzó nervioso – es que, necesitaba dinero y por eso...

.- ¡y por eso derroche el dinero que me mandabas!, ¿no? – interrumpió.

.- por favor, déjame terminar... – aclaró su garganta – necesitaba el dinero y me inscribí en una competencia, de esas, tu sabes, sobre ruedas, con otros competidores, puntaje, maniobras, público, jueces...

.- continua – apresuró.

.- ...premio y pues, gane... después me entusiasme tanto que comencé a competir, a competir y a competir, luego a ganar, a ganar y a ganar y después las cosas se dieron y... congelé.

.- ¿congelaste?.

.- de hecho... simplemente renuncié.

.- ¡¿renunciaste?!.

.- si yo...

.- ¡Maldita sea Horokeu! – se puso de pie molestó, golpeando la mesita de centro con sus puños - ¡¿qué demonios creías que hacías?!... no es un endemoniado juego, ¡es tu maldito futuro!... ¿qué paso con tus metas, tus sueños, tu maldito esfuerzo?.

.- yo... pues, no es como si se nos viniera el mundo abajo, yo simplemente deje mi carrera, ¿no veo que tenga nada de malo, no?, después de todo tu lo dijiste, es mi futuro.

.- ¡si!, ¡pero es MI maldito dinero!, ¿qué hiciste con eso?.

.- ¿eso que? – preguntó infantilmente, sin en verdad saber a que se refería.

.- ¡¿mi endemoniado dinero?!.

.- a... eso... – contestó desanimado – pague... pagué las cuotasdeinscripciónalascompetancias – tosió.

El hombre volvió a hacer silencio - ¿disculpa?.

.- lascuotasdeinscripciónalascompatencias – volvió a toser, tratando de disimular sus palabras.

.- si y tu... ¿me ves la cara de imbecil o algo?.

.- ¿qué... por que lo dices? – sudó.

.- Horokeu, Horokeu, Horokeu – nombró, para tratar así (sin éxito alguno) de calmarse – te has vuelto un irrespetuoso con tu padre... eres un chiquillo solamente, y fue mi error haberte confiado tanto... pero no va a ser deber mío compensarlo.

El peli azul permaneció en silencio.

.- yo, que he venido a visitarte sin el más mínimo interés, sin desconfianza alguna de ti... venía a proponerte el negocio de tu vida, pero mira a lo que hemos llegado... un padre decepcionado y un hijo malagradecido con la cola entre las patas, tratando de compensar su error... Horokeu eres un chiquillo.

.- Oyaji... tu no puedes decir eso de mi – rió – no es como si hubiera matado a alguien o como si hubiera robado un banco, simplemente aún no era la hora para decirte mi decisión, además dudo mucho que hubieras recibido la noticia con los brazos abiertos – sonrió infantilmente, relajando su cuerpo - ¿no lo crees?.

.- si tienes razón... pero me hubiera ahorrado la vergüenza.

.- ¿vergüenza? Jajaja – volvió a reír – pero si no tiene nada de malo, digo, es tan solo una tonta decisión, no es como si llevara años trabajando o talvez estudiando... fueron 2 años nada más y te voy a pagar todo el dinero cuando pueda... pero que quede claro que dije cuando pueda.

.- si, por que dudo mucho que... con lo vago que eres, por no decir nada peor, puedas siquiera salir de esta pocilga.

.- ¿pocilga? – lloriqueó un poco – pero si esto no es una pocilga, es espacioso, limpio, bien decorado, buena vista, buenos vecinos... ¡mi casita es bella!.

.- exacto.

.- ¿huh?.

Su padre rió – el negoció que te iba a proponer era simple, incluso para que alguien como tu – nombró despectivamente – pudiera hacerlo... pero ahora que veo mejor como vives, estoy seguro que no será problema para ti, digo, no para el gran muchacho que decide dejar una excelente carrera universitaria por un deporte, así que te propongo lo siguiente; un viejo amigo planea comprar algunas propiedades en Tokio, pero primero le gustaría saber como es todo por aquí, esta buscando un buen lugar para mudarse con su familia y vivir tranquilamente.

.- me parece bien... a mi me gusta mucho Tokio.

.- lo sé, lo sé... por alguna razón parecida debe ser por la cual vagabundeas siempre y nunca haces nada.

.- ¿y a mi que con tu amigo? – interrumpió molesto.

.- esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre, el cual esta dispuesto a perdonar todas tus faltas... bueno, no necesariamente todas, pero, se entiende lo que quiero decir.

El peli azul golpeó la mesa con sus dedos - ¿y el punto?.

.- tu paciencia no es una virtud ¿sabes? – bromeó, haciendo enojar cada vez más a su hijo – el punto es el siguiente, será tu trabajo ayudarle a conseguir casa, mostrarle las maravillas de esta tierra, hacer que conozca de cultura, etc, etc y convencerlo de que compre un terreno por aquí, él es uno de los mayores inversionistas en la compañía y si el estuviera cerca, tendríamos asegurado mucho futuro.

.- ¡ja! – ironizó – ¿tan solo eso?, no es como si tuviera que matar a alguien, ni siquiera me imagino lo "terrible" que será enseñarle un par de museos.

.- si - dijo poniéndose de pie, arreglando su terno – es sencillo claro... no te estoy pidiendo nada imposible, pero por supuesto... – caminó con aire misterioso hasta la puerta principal, mirando de reojo a su hijo – no puedo dejar que se quede en un hotel, digo, así no conocerá como es "el vivir cotidiano" en esta ciudad, ni nada sobre la cultura fuera de un Hotel... Pero mi amigo tiene tanto trabajo allá en China, que mandará a un representante... su hijo, el cual vivirá contigo los siguientes 3 meses...

.- ¿QUÉ? – interrumpió boquiabierto por la "grata" sorpresa que le tenía su padre - ¿cómo... como que va a vivir conmigo... te refieres, aquí?

.- si, digo es espacioso, limpio, bien decorado, buena vista, buenos vecinos... ¡Tu casita es bella!.

.- no puedes hacerme eso...

.- ¿es eso...! – interrumpió - ¡... o volver a Hokkaido a trabajar en mi compañía!... te di una maldita oportunidad de alejarte de tu casa y de tu familia, de estudiar y salir por ti mismo... pero eres francamente un imbecil y no tienes más remedio... me pagarás cada mísero centavo así tengas que vender tu alma y harás que el señor Tao compre no una, si no muchas propiedades las que me beneficien a mi, ¿bien?.

.- ¿y si no que?.

.- ...el muchacho llega mañana, por favor ten la cena lista en cuando llegue – dijo saliendo ya de la casa – y espero de todo corazón... que a tu noviecita no le moleste demasiado. _Bye_.

Horokeu terminó casi con la mandíbula pegada a la alfombra, ¿bueno, que tan malo podía ser?, era solo cuestión de hablar con su novia, explicarle la situación, capacitarle un cuarto a su "invitado-no-invitado", convencerle de que Tokio era el mejor lugar para vivir y tan solo hablarle de cosas que no se vieran en su país natal, nada difícil, después de todo, ¿qué consecuencia podría traer tener a un invitado extranjero viviendo bajo su mismo techo?, seguramente, nada fuera de lo normal.

OoO Continuara OoO 

N/A: llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada, ya me estaba oxidando XDD... no, de hecho escribo todos los días, pero mi maldita falta de inspiración no me dejaba hacer nada decente ¬¬, leo y releo mis historias para darme cuenta que escribo como la misma mierda... pero aquí estoy subiendo una de mis ideas.

Este fic va dedicado a mi (si, lo merezco) y solo a mi, así que lo hice con mucho amor.

Se vienen capítulos mejores, mucho más jugosos y románticos. **ADELANTOS** no hay, FD... tampoco tengo idea de lo que viene. Que caprichosa es la imaginación ¬¬, pero de seguro que ya lo subo para la otra semana (y si no, ruego que tengan paciencia, no soy muy buena – muy buena XD... esa estuvo buena ¬¬ - actualizando).

Dejen review ¬¬ me perdí la teleserie, y tengo tarea... los merezco TToTT, no se vale, negreros, me tapan de materias y después prueba sorpresa ¿y después no me dejan review?... ¬¬.

¿y ahora se supone que dejo una firma?... a ver, a ver... si!: "¡Tengan un buen polvo!"... ¿a no?... ¬¬ bueno, entonces no lo tengan, lloren, griten, me da lo mismo, solo sigan leyendo.


End file.
